R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM'http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77521866 is the title for the 2009 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Production History '''Power Rangers R.P.M will be the first P.R season since 2005 to have a fresh lead producer, as Bruce Kalish departed in 2008. In September 2008, plot details of R.P.M. were leaked out, as were four sample tracks of theme songs for the opening title sequence. Action figures were also found in e-bay. Recently, reports from fandom sources revealed that the original executive producer for RPM, Eddie Guzelian, was fired mid-season by his superiors, breifly throwing the season into dissarray. A new executive producer has since replaced him. Rumoured casualties of Guzelian's reign were Jackie Marchand, who was either fired or left on her own power. RPM has since undergone a radical period of rewriting and reinvention under the rumoured guidance of Judd Lynn, returning to the series after a seven year absence (though he is rumoured to have provided one of the scab scripts for the writer's strike-aflicted Power Rangers Jungle Fury) In Febuary 2009, a rough four-minute promo trailer for RPM was leaked on to youtube.com but was quickly removed by a unknown source. The next day it was put back on and as of February 9, 2009 3:48pm the video is still on youtubes site and has a total of 4,861 views and counting..http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chi76M4UsOU Characters Ranger Operators Allies * Dr. K - mentor (Olivia Tennet) * Colonel Mason Truman (James Gaylyn)http://www.kractors.co.nz/details.php?act_id=15 James Gaylyn as Col. Truman Supporting Cast * Benny (Murray Keane) http://kractors.co.nz/detailsx.php?act_id=28 * Mr. McAllistair (Jason Hoyte) * Hicks * Marcus Truman Villains * The Venjix Computer Network ** Venjix ** General Crunch (Charlie McDermott) http://johnsonlaird.com/assets/documents/1325/1325_actor_biography.pdf ** General Shifter (Mark Mitchison) ** Tenaya 7 (Adelaide Kane) ** Grinders ** Venjix Drones ** Attack Bots Arsenal The rangers have Engine Cells that insert into weapons, morphers and zords. * Engine Cell Chips * Morphers ** Cell Shift Morpher ** Rev Morpher ** Sky Morpher * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suits * Nitro Cannon ** Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword (blaster/sword modes) ** Cannonizer * RPM Enforcer ** Road Blaster *** Street Saber *** Turbo Cannon *** Zip Charger ** Turbo Plasma Launcher *** Turbo Axe *** Rocket Blaster * SkyShift Blazer ** Cloud Hatchet ** Sky Morpher * Wheelarang- Ranger Operator Series Crimson's weapon, a boomerang, as shown in his picture above. * Turbo Lasers- Ranger Operator Series White's weapon, a pair of lasers, as shown in his picture above. * Cyber Striker- Ranger Operator Series Cyan's weapon, a spear, as shown in his picture above. Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords * RPM Ultrazord- Engine Zords 1-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Ultrazord referenced in stickerbook ** SkyRev Megazord- Engine Zords 1-9 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 SkyRev referenced in stickerbook *** Zenith Megazord- Engine Zords 1-6 Combined **** Eagle Racer- Engine Zords 1-3 Combined ***** Lion Hauler (also referred to simply as Eagle Zord) ***** Bear Crawler ***** Bear Crawler **** ValveMax Megazord- Engine Zords 4-6 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Valvemax referenced in stickerbook ***** Tail Spinner ***** Wolf Cruiser ***** Croc Carrier *** Mach Megazord- Engine Zords 7-9 Combined **** Falcon Zord **** Tiger Jet **** Whale Zord ** PaleoMax Megazord- Engine Zords 10-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Paleomax referenced in stickerbook *** Mammoth (Zord Attack Vehicle) *** T-Rex (Zord Attack Vehicle) *** Tricera (Zord Attack Vehicle) *Moto-Morph Road Attack Zord Episodes Trivia *Torque Megazord is a special megazord created for the toyline. Its elements combine with the other zords. *Prior to the release of information on the villians, there were many rumors that the Machine Empire was going to be returning as a villain. *This is the third season to have an African-American as the Red Ranger. TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger, was the first. And Jack, the SPD Red Ranger, was the second. * This is the fourth season to have both a Green & Black Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the first. Lost Galaxy was the second (if you count the Magna Defender as a ranger). And Jungle Fury was the third (though they were in the form of "Spirit Rangers"). SPD doesn't count, for the Shadow Ranger's true color is silver. * This is the second series to use the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. * This is the first season to have zords that are a hybrid between animal & vehicle. *The Shark zord is actually an Orca, as Orca's have flat tails while sharks have tails that are on it's sides. Likewise the Wolf zord is actually a German Shepard, which is a wolf-like dog. The Falcon zord is also actually a chicken/rooster. * This is the sixth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (though Alyssa's white suit has pink accents), the third was Ninja Storm, the fourth was Dino Thunder, and the fifth was Jungle Fury. *This is the first Power Rangers series to have the ending credits during the episode *This is the first Power Rangers team to include both Silver and Gold rangers, and fourth to have more than six rangers on a team. First season was SPD, second to be Mystic Force (if you count Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior as rangers), and third to be Jungle Fury (Though these rangers were technically animal spirits in humanoid form. Not counting them, Jungle Fury actually only had 5 rangers). * This the second series that a ranger is robotic-organic. The first one is Operation Overdrive where Mack is an android (though he later became human). In Dillon's case, he is a cyborg, which means he is about half-human. * This is the first Power Rangers series to have a Scottish member of the team. * This is the second Power Rangers series to have the setting in an artificial living environment, the first is Lost Galaxy. * This is the first season to appear only on ABC rather than Jetix. * The first Power Rangers series to use the word "Aye" (Aye is another word for Yes) * Olivia Tennet who plays Dr. K is 18 years old, so she is the youngest mentor throughout the PR season. * is the third series to have featured deaths of characters that weren't villans on-screen. The first series, Power Rangers: In Space, had Zordon sacrificing himself to destroy the United Alliance of Evil; the second series, Lost Galaxy, had the first ever ranger to sacrifice their self, Kendrix (though she was later revived); and in this series Scott's brother, Marcus, and Summer's butler, Andrews both sacrificed themselves to save each of their respective loved one. *First time a member of the team is sent to jail while serving as a ranger. *This is the third season to have a Gold Ranger. Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger, was the first. Daggeron, the Solaris Knight was the second. *This is the seventh season to have a Silver Ranger. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, was the first. Ryan, the Titanium Ranger, was the second. Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, was the third. Doggie, the SPD Shadow Ranger, was the fourth. Nova, the SPD Nova Ranger, was the fifth. And Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger, was the sixth. This is also the second season to have a Silver Ranger actually referred to as a "Silver Ranger", and the second to have a female Silver Ranger. *So far the only season to ever mention their sentai counterpart, in this case, Go-Onger respectively, or use and state it as part of their arsenal yet in the episode 'Lost and Found in Translation' from Dino Thunder, the rangers are watching a dubbed episode from Abaranger. *Second time since Wild Force to have the main villain seen in different bodies, rather than other main villains transforming into monstrous forms. *A "Jungle Karma Pizza" joint, the same restaurant where the Jungle Fury rangers worked in, was seen inside Corinth (though it was obviously not the same location). This was seen in "Ranger Green". *This is the first season in which an episode features a commercial. In "Ghosts", there was a commercial for Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *This is the first season in which there's an episode that tells about behind-the-scenes of Power Rangers. *This is the second season that features a wheel based zord, the first being Zeo with the Warrior Wheel, and the second being the Road Attack Zord from RPM. Rumors * There are 3 different rangers made specifically for the toyline- Mammoth, T-Rex and Tricera rangers. It is unknown if they will be in the show like the Spirit Rangers in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. References